


No, We Don't Actually Fly

by shaqfu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch isn't something that is just in a fictional book anymore. After getting cut from his college volleyball team, Hinata decides to join the quidditch team. Hopefully, teamwork, romance, and new sport themed dreams will get Hinata through his first year of college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Hinata Shouyo walked into the gymnasium that transformed into his college’s club fair, he knew that all of his volleyball dreams were about to come true. Running between girls looking interested in his school’s paranormal club and a the group of boys talking to several Greek life organizations at the same time, Hinata bee-lined towards the Volleyball table. The table was dressed modestly. A laptop playing game highlights, a scuffed up volleyball, and a sheet on paper with a pen next to it sat on the fake wood. Behind the electronic and ball were too extremely tall, angry looking men wearing the uniforms shown in the video. They did not look like the boys he passed talking to the Greeks, they looked like full on adults that were years older than what Hinata would assume a college student looked like. As soon as he made eye contact, a shiver ran through him.

The presumed volleyball players looked him up and down and Hinata gulped. If there was a time to dive in and get the information he wanted now was just as good of a time as any other.  “H-Hello, is this the volleyball table?” Hinata waited in anticipation and finally was granted a nod. The one who nodded slowly pointed his finger towards the paper and said “Put your name down and write your email.” Instantly, Hinata scrambled to grab the pen and shakily wrote his name and email. Once that was done, he bowed and ran away from the table. Desperately, Hinata wanted to talk to those players but they were so intimidating, Hinata could barely look at them. 

In high school, Hinata was the average player. He had a lot of drive and had an amazing jump but his skills were never finely tuned since he never had a setter that could match his blind-faith-eyes-closed spike. Hopefully in college, he could get better and get the playing time he rightfully deserved. He had this wild fantasy of finally finding the perfect setter and becoming the saving grace of the team. In reality, he’d probably cry with joy if he was able to start an actual game.

There was no point signing up for any other club. The only thing Hinata was interested in was volleyball, so to avoid dealing with the crowds, Hinata left the club fair and went straight back to his dorm room.

A few feet away from the volleyball table watched two college students. On their table was a broom, a dodgeball, and appropriately enough, a volleyball. One of the two at the table was muscular with short black hair and the other had longer ash blond hair that almost looked silver with a birthmark under his left eye. Like the volleyball players, they too wore jerseys; however, the jerseys were not clearly as extravagant as the volleyball jerseys. Maybe they were an unimportant team on the campus or they had to pay out of pocket. Who knows, Hinata did not even notice him, but they sure noticed him. 

 

College for Hinata was not easy at all. On the daily, he cursed having eight am classes. He blamed it on being a freshman and having the last pick for classes but in reality it was because he thought to himself _If I survived early morning volleyball practices, I could survive 8AMs. You know, get them out of the way._ Wrong, wrong, wrong. It was a terrible idea. Classes were nothing compared to volleyball though. Before even thinking of his early morning classes, Hinata had to visit the gym at six in the morning and work on everything from arm strength to stamina for an hour and a half. Once 7:30 hit, he would slip away from the gym and grab breakfast then go to his early morning composition class. It was only the first week of September and everything was starting to make him really tired. Classes have been going on for two weeks, at most. The pure ball of energy he once was in high school was slowly beginning to fade. Volleyball and sleep were the only two things on his mind.

Volleyball was actually really hard. A lot more hard compared to anything he experienced in high school. All of the varsity players reminded Hinata of the horrifying guys that were at the club fair. They never joked at practice and they were so militant and mechanical. Hinata was used to lively unique people who worked together to play, but in college, the assumed object was to win, not to have fun. All of the people that had a similar spirit like Hinata’s quit after the first few practices. The chipper short haired boy he considered his gym partner quit last week and the blond that always wore his hair in a pony tail apparently dropped out of college entirely after the third day. He didn’t even learn their names, he just knew them by looks. The handful of other freshmen that stayed fit in the weird professional player mode and there was no way he could even breathe in their direction without getting glared at. Lost in thought thinking about the other players, Hinata slowly switched out his court sneakers for his normal day to day pair as practice was coming to its final close. As he hoisted his sports bag on his shoulder, his coach walked up to him. “Hinata, can we talk?” Maybe Hinata would become a starter, maybe he was finally being recognized. Or maybe Coach was just reminding him that he had cleaning duty next practice. 

“I’ve been talking to the captains,” he began. Hinata had no idea what to think, this could lead anywhere. “We think that you are an extremely skilled player, but you are a freshman and a lot goes on this year. You seem to be losing focus lately and you’re not improving athletically as much as you could, even though you go to the gym everyday. We think that it’s best that you’ve left the team.”  Hinata was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. He just stared at the floor and then slowly bowed. He knew there was no use arguing, it was the truth. _I guess it’s time to work on my studies_ he thought. 

Without turning back, Hinata walked out of the gymnasium and towards his dorm room without looking back. When he got into his room, he went straight to the shower and just let the hot water flow on him until his fingers became pruney. After changing into a fresh pair of pajamas, the red headed freshman crawled under his blankets on his bed and did not move for the rest of the day. Volleyball was his life, his passion, the one thing he truly looked forward to when thinking about college. Now, it was over. He could join a recreational team at the gym but that would not be the same. Anyway, his friends would rather spend their nights playing video games or going to a club meeting instead of playing volleyball. If anything, it would take a lot of convincing to do. He just could not believe that he got cut from the team. In the past, his mother always told him that passion was the most important aspect of playing a sport. He was clearly the most dedicated there. _I guess college is just different_ he thought to himself. Hinata decided not to continue thinking about the team or else he would make himself upset all over again. Maybe he could talk to Coach in the morning or to one of the captains. He closed his eyes in hope of finding sleep.

 

The next few days started to blend together as Hinata continued on his semester. After eating dinner in the main dining hall a week after the event that must not be named, he trudged up the stairs getting ready to face the fading heat of a September night. Right as he was about to push open the door, he was greeted to a poster with big black letters. It read:

4 BALLS  
3 HOOPS  
2 TEAMS  
1 WINNER

Underneath the four lines in a smaller print was _Crows Quidditch_. What threw Hinata off was the word “quidditch.” It sounded familiar and it vaguely rung bells of the Harry Potter stories. That’s when he remembered, it was the sport Harry, Ron, and everybody loved. People playing a game based off of Harry Potter? How weird was that. How would that even work? Underneath everything was information for an interest meeting, that was approximately in ten minutes. Since Hinata had nothing to do except study for a math test, he turned around to walk up the flight of steps to go into the conference room that was hosting the interest meeting.

When the redhead entered the conference room, there were more people there than he expected. Standing at the front of the room were two certain gentlemen that were sitting at a table at the club fair. Suddenly feeling nervous, Hinata quickly sat down in a seat towards the back. At that exact moment he sat down, he made eye contact with the silver haired boy, who instantaneously smiled. Towards the front of the room were two rowdy boys, one with a shaved head, and a shortie with hair that defied gravity. Next to them was a man that towered over the shortie in comparison and held his hair in a low bun. There were a few other boys in the front and one girl with glasses holding a clip board in her hands.

Towards the back and middle were who Hinata assumed were the possible new members. Before he could truly observe them, the black haired student standing in the front of the room clapped his hands together. “I assume we’re all here for the quidditch meeting?” Instantly the room quieted down and the speaker smiled.

“First of all, I’d like to say congratulations on surviving your first few weeks of school. I’m Sawamura Daichi, the president and captain of the quidditch team, better known as Crows Quidditch. The quidditch team would love to have all of you as players. Like in Harry Potter, we use broomsticks, however the game is very different. A lot of running is involved, it is full contact, and here, it’s easier if I just show you.” As Daichi said his final words, he set up a Youtube video of clips and highlights of a several games. Before Hinata’s eyes were people whipping dodgeballs, people getting pushed to the ground, and people who looked like they were having the time of their life. Suddenly, not being on the volleyball team did not make him feel so bad anymore.

After the video, Sawamura explained what to expect as a member of the team and how much physical activity was necessary for the team. The boy standing next to him, Sugawara Koushi explained more of the outside functions of the team, such as team bonding, fundraising, and events that will most likely be held in the future. In general, it sounded like something Hinata could get behind and something that would totally bring his procrastination to another level, a much more powerful level. He might as well join the team.

Before the meeting officially ended, Sawamura turned to the audience and asked if anybody had questions. In the middle of the room, a hand raised and Sawamura nodded in recognition. “What if we’ve played in high school? Will experienced players and beginners be separated because I don’t want to deal with people who don’t know how to play.” The room went quiet and everybody shifted their eyes towards the tall student with thick black hair and looked like he was cut out of stone. His whole aura screamed angry and annoyed with the general populace and in that very moment Hinata could not tell if he hated the stranger or needed to instantly prove him wrong by somehow being a natural talent. After hearing the question, Sawamura opened his mouth and let it hang open. “It never occurred to me that we’d have experienced new players on the team,” he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. The asker scoffed in response. Daichi quickly added in “We’ll see what happens the first practice.” 

After a handful of more questions, everybody was dismissed and marched out of the conference room. Hinata and all of the other unknown students walked towards their respective dorms and amazingly enough, Hinata ended up in the elevator with the “experienced player.” There was a stiff silence in the elevator as it crept up the floors. Without thinking, Hinata turned to him and shouted “I’ll be better than you. Even if I don’t know how to play! I will beat you!” Mr. Experience looked startled but at the same time amused. Miraculously, before the tall black haired boy could say anything, the elevator door opened up and he stomped out as a girl quickly stepped aside to avoid the red head who just had the outburst. Once the elevator door closed, Hinata realized he had three more flights of stairs to go up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video Daichi showed (and I actually showed my public speaking class is) is [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxNcFbr0s80)
> 
> If you have any suggestions about where this should go or remind me to continue writing I'm countvonroo on tumblr~  
> happy holidays friendos~


	2. Chapter 2

His name was Kageyama Tobio and according to what Hinata heard, he was able to take his high school team to the Junior World Cup his senior year. Apparently, they made it to top 8 and then got knocked out by the number one spot. Just knowing that made Hinata feel just a little bit hopeless, but he couldn’t back down on a promise that he made to himself the night of the elevator incident. 

It was ten in the morning on the Saturday after the interest meeting and there was Hinata standing on the field waiting for practice to begin. He began stretching his arms lost in thought over how college had gone so far. He felt like he had been at school forever but in reality it was only a little under a month. Before he could even go deeper into thought, Daichi and Suga came onto the field with a wooden cart filled with PVC pipe, hula hoops, and balls. Once the two stopped pushing the cart and put down their bags, Daichi rubbed his hands together and announced that it was time to take a lap. The pack was led by Hinata, Kageyama, and the loud baldie and shortie. They jogged around the soccer field they were on and then as a pack traveled to the middle of the field to do stretches as a unit. There, they introduced each other and if they had a preferred position they played.

Daichi, the captain, played beater but was willing to play anything. Suga the co-captain, was a chaser, but mostly took care of things on the side lines and focused on subbing people in and out during games. The shortie and baldie were Nishinoya and Tanaka, respectively; they played together as a beater pair. In a pinch, Tanaka was willing to play chaser, but that very rarely happened. The extremely tall player with the bun was named Asahi and he was the team’s keeper. There was also Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita. Ennoshita preferred playing beater, while Kinoshita and Narita enjoyed chaser. Besides Hinata and Kageyama, there were two other first years. Their names were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

Halfway through the introductions, Hinata realized that all of these words, “keeper,” “chaser,” “beater,” meant nothing to him. After the short introductions, Hinata cautiously raised his hand.  
“Excuse me, but what does all of this mean?”   
To his side, he heard the other freshman, Tsukishima chuckle under this breath. Hinata instantly shot him a look. Daichi waited for the exchange to end before he answered the beginner’s question.

“It didn’t occur to me that people didn’t know about positions, that was so forgetful of me. Chaser is the person who scores the points, beater is the person who stops people from advancing down the field, and the keeper is like a goalie in soccer. They stop people from getting goals but they can also score too. It’s easier to understand in game. There is also a seeker, but they sort of work separately compared to everybody else.”

Hinata’s mind was swimming but he knew with enough reminders, he would be able to understand what positions were playing. Suga saw Hinata’s face and added in an extra piece of information: 

“Don’t worry, if you get confused. Just look at their headbands, everybody wears one in game. Keepers wear green, chasers, white, and beaters have black. Seekers, wear yellow. Speaking of headbands, once you find a position you’re comfortable with, you need to buy your own headband. Buying your own broom would be appreciated too. We only have a few lenders as you guys may have noticed.”

Hinata instantly felt relief as soon as he learned about the headbands. This also explained why Kageyama was wearing a white headband over his hair. Now that he knew about the head bands, he realized all of the senior members had headbands that followed what they said about their positions when they were introduced. Hinata instantly wondered what he was going to end up playing. Probably chaser since Kageyama is one and if he was going to be better than Kageyama, he should at least be the same position. It really did not matter though, as long as Hinata could beat him.

After the stretching was over, they passed the ball back and forth so the new members could get used to their brooms. It was all very mundane until they got to the actual teaching of the game. Daichi sent Tanaka and Noya, and Kinnoshita to the left side of the playing field, where they stood five feet in front of the main hoops.

“Ok, so Kageyama, you’ll play chaser since I know you play chaser. Hinata you’re on a team with Kageyama and Kinoshita, watch Kageyama and Kinoshita and follow their lead. Basically you’re just going the pass the ball back and forth to make a score through one of the three hoops. Go stand by Kinoshita, Noya, and Tanaka.” Just as Daichi gave the direction, Kageyama widened his eyes in horror. His expression screamed disbelief. There was no way Kageyama would be willing to work with somebody who didn’t know how to play. Daichi saw the expression that blossomed on Kageyama’s face and as an after thought added “If there were more people we could add on keepers. We barely have enough for one team. Might as well get used to it.”

The two walked towards the loud beaters, Hinata full of energy and Kageyama cursing under his breath. Once at their destination, the group stood in a line waiting for directions. Twenty-seven yards away from them was an identical set of hoops, lined up, ready to be scored on. As Hinata stared at the hoops, Daichi walked into his vision and set down four balls, three dodgeballs and one volleyball. As Daichi set the balls in place, Asahi, Enoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi stood next to opposite set of hoops.

“Listen up!” Daichi began, as he lined up the balls evenly. “Everybody is going to crouch where you are standing. You need to be on one knee. You must keep your heads down. When I say ‘ready,’ shift up like you’re about to start a race, and then when I say ‘brooms up,’ sprint towards the balls! Chasers, you guys are the white headbands, go for the volleyball. That is the quaffle. You score with that. Black headbands, run towards the dodgeballs. Those are the bludgers; you stop people with those. On the other side of the field there is a team doing the same exact thing. The object is to get as many of the balls as possible. We’re not going to play with keepers because we do not have enough players, so it’ll be really easy to score. Ok get into your positions!”

The field around Hinata got quiet. Even though there were people all over the campus, it felt as if there was nothing else except for the soccer field and the group of college students that were standing on it.

“Heads down, brooms down.”

Hinata threw down his wooden dowel on the turf and instantly got on one knee. 

“Ready…”

His sneaker dug into the turf. His right leg stayed planted in the ground, while his leg shifted up to get ready to move. His heart beat quickened.

_C’mon. C’mon._

“ **BROOMS UP!** ”

Hinata shoot forward, speeding towards the ball and amazingly enough, reached the line of balls first. He ran towards the opponent’s hoops with as much speed he could muster with a stick in between his legs. Just when he felt like he was getting the hang of it, a dodgeball made impact with his lower back. From the side line, Daichi’s voice rung out. “Drop the ball, you were beat! Hold your broom in your hand and run back to your hoops! Touch the hoops and get back on your broom. You can go back to playing after that!” 

Hinata followed Daichi’s exact directions. As he followed those rules Kageyama picked up the ball and sprinted forward. Within seconds he scored. Suga blew a whistle to show that the play was clean and the score counted. Hinata was impressed, but he refused to show it because that would mean Kageyama is winning. 

****

The game kept going back and forth. Once in a while they would switch up the teams and how the starting positions worked. Tanaka and Noya began to terrorize and target Yamaguchi and Hinata into dropping the ball without even hurting them and Tsukishima was quiet enough to sneak behind the hoops and score. Kageyama constantly would run up and score without even passing a single ball. A pattern began to form and slowly the new members began to understand the game a little bit better. Passing and calling out to each other became a thing and Suga could swear he saw a tear in Daichi’s eye. 

“All right, this is the last scrimmage of the game and then we’re done for the day. Third score ends the game! Brooms down, starting positions!” Dachi announced. 

The team set up at the hoops like clockwork. “Ready,” echoed across the field. It was silent for a few seconds, and then the yell of “Brooms up,” pierced the silence. Everybody sprinted towards the balls in unison. This time, Kageyama picked up the ball. Within seconds, he was beat by Narita and Hinata was able to pick it up. Smartly passing it to Tsukishima, he ran forward so they could advance the ball together. Going back and forth, they were able to score. The next point was scored on them by Yamaguchi. When the ball was dead after the score made by the opposing team, Kageyama picked it up like he normally did. Without checking to see if anybody else was available, he ran straight forward for the opposing team’s hope, and in a six seconds flat, he scored. Daichi blew the whistle signaling that with the final score, the practice game was over. After seeing Kageyama score again without throwing it to a single person, Hinata knew something needed to change. Without even thinking, Hinata marched straight up to the taller boy. 

“Oi, what the hell is your problem?” 

Kageyama looked down at him as if he was a bug. “What exactly do you mean?” he asked in a voice that could probably stop the dean in his tracks. 

“You always, you know! Run up and don’t pass! This is a team sport! We’re learning, but we practice together! As a team! You can’t just go WOOSH and expect to be praised! You can’t just hero play all the time!!”  
 “Maybe I would pass to you if you didn’t suck so bad, dumbass!” 

The whole team watched in a quiet horror and was quickly snapped out of it as Daichi yelled “Break it up!” For a second, fear of their captain took over their anger. All through out the cool down stretches, the rookie and the seasoned player glared at each other. As the whole team stretched together like they did at the beginning of practice, Daichi and Suga made some announcements. 

“Remember guys, no practice tomorrow, but we do have a meeting on Wednesday the same spot where the interest meeting was! Bring friends, bring food, your laptop, it doesn’t matter as long as you come back because as you can see, we need members that can play! You all did a really great job out there and I cannot wait to see the full potential of the team!” Suga rattled off while pushing his right arm back behind his head. 

Daichi added in his own personal comments about how the practice went and what he would like to see from everybody. Nothing about Kageyama’s hero play was mentioned. 

Once they were dismissed, Hinata spotted Suga and Daichi taking apart the hoops made of PVC and hula hoop and placing them neatly in the box. Without a second thought, Hinata offered the two senior members help with the field break down. They were relieved to have an extra hand. 

By the time they were finished, nobody else was on the field. Hinata as a courtesy asked if the duo needed any help bringing the hoops back to their room and with a simple “No thank you,” Hinata walked off to his dorm building. He walked into the elevator, without Kageyama in sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thank you everybody who has checked this out so far, you guys are precious! I hope you have a great new years and I'd like to just say, real quick: If there is anything that needs to be explained in better detail tell me and I'll work to help you guys out!  
> I'm not super happy with this chapter but I had to do it you feel me?  
> [click here for the quidditch rulebook!](http://www.usquidditch.org/files/USQ_Rulebook_8.pdf)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a blood mention, so in case you are triggered by blood skim past the paragraph that starts with "With all of his energy, Yamaguchi" and then you can start reading again at "Both teams lined up and went down the line." You can fill in the blanks with what happened!

It was now Wednesday night and Hinata Shouyo found himself in a familiar room filled with familiar people. Though Daichi pleaded with the whole team, there were no new faces. The only person who was not at the practice but was at the meeting was the clipboard girl. Hinata was curious to know who she was.

As the clock on the wall showed that it was exactly 7, Suga and Daichi walked up to the front of the room like they did during the interest meeting. Daichi smiled and welcomed everybody.

“Thank you everybody for coming to the meeting. Though I’m sad to see no new faces, I’m happy to see that everybody that went to practice came to this meeting. So first, I’d like to say thank you one more time. Saturday’s practice was only a taste of what is to come. We actually have a tournament mid October. Kiyoko, our manager, will be passing around her clip board and will be asking for your size. The next practice, we will give our jerseys so you have time to wash them, make sure they fit, whatever you need to do before the tournament.

“Our tournaments work a little oddly. We play two or three games in a day and then our standings are compared to other people in our conference. Make sure you keep October 18th open, because the host school is Aoba Johsai. They’re close, but not super close. We will also be playing against them. There are a few other teams that we are playing against too, but it has not been finalized, so don’t worry about the other teams until the representatives of the conference figure it out. Aoba Johsai plays a hard game and we have to bring our best effort! I know a lot of us do not know how to play all that well yet, but we have a few more weekends to learn strategies, how to communicate, and the ins and outs of the rules.”

After Daichi gave that information, a few more things were mentioned but nothing of importance was really said. Hinata watched the manager, Kiyoko, move around the room and wrote down everybody’s sizes. While waiting for the manager, Hinata felt an icy chill, as if somebody was staring at him. Slowly turning around, he saw Kageyama glaring at him for no reason. If this was how the rest of the semester was going to go, it was going to be a long one. Just as Hinata was about to call him out, the manager with a soft spoken voice asked for his size.

 

It was finally Saturday and Hinata was patiently waiting for his new uniform. Even though Daichi said there was a possibility that the jerseys would be handed out on Wednesday, he still could not wait to see what he would look like in a jersey and how awesome it would be for everybody to look like an actual team and not like a bunch of people in over sized t-shirts and basketball shorts. 

On Sunday, Hinata was so excited by the practice that he went out on the shuttle and bought a broom of his own and a white headband, declaring that he wanted to continue playing as a chaser. Playing chaser gave Hinata a rush. It was not because Kageyama played chaser, it was because there was this feeling that he felt as soon as he got the ball through the hoop. Whether it is slyly throwing the ball through the three foot hoop, dashing head first into the four and a half foot high hoop, or jumping and launching the ball through the six foot hoop, it did not matter to Hinata, it felt amazing all the same.

It was a long and hard practice, similar to the first he experience. There were multiple passing drills and of course several scrimmages. Everybody was getting a hang of how the rules worked this practice was played with a full team because Kiyoko was able to replace Daichi and Suga and timed the game. Having keepers in play totally changed up the whole game but added in the challenge that everybody needed just to get a little bit better.

After final stretches, Kiyoko walked over to where the hoop crate and everybody’s sports bags laid. While everybody was finishing up stretches, she started to sort of the uniforms. As soon as Hinata saw them, excitement bubbled up inside of him. He knew it was necessary to do stretches calmly but he could not help himself. As soon as “go to Shizimu to get your jerseys” came out of Daichi’s mouth, he sprinted towards the manager.

“Kiyoko-san, where’s mine? Do I get my jersey now?” 

For a brief moment, the manager’s eyes grew with slight fear. She put up a finger to signal that it would take a minute. She first passed a bundle to Daichi. He smiled with a thank you on his lips; he was clearly just as excited as everybody else. Kiyoko went through the team one by one. After Daichi, it went Suga, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita. After the older players, Kiyoko handed Kageyama his uniform. Something stirred within Hinata that Kageyama got his jersey before him, but before he could think of something to say, the quiet manager handed him his own uniform, and then went toward Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Instantly, Hinata went to put his uniform on over his own practice clothes. The jersey was black and hand orange paneling down the sides. On either either side of the orange was a small white stripe. The shorts also followed the same pattern.

Around him, everybody was doing the same. It was obvious that the team was excited to show that they were unified in some way, even if it was just their clothing. Noticing that everybody had a number on the back of his jersey, Hinata quickly pulled his jersey over his head and stared at the number ten with pride. In high school, that was his volleyball number. Knowing that the familiar numeral on his back made him feel invincible.

“Alright, if we keep up the dedication we had in this practice, we’re going to do do great in the tournament! Make sure to wash your uniforms and try to avoid getting any stains or anything on them. I’ll see you guys the same time tomorrow!” Daichi declared, and with that; another practice was over.

 

The practices kept getting more and more intense and within the three weeks, the small quidditch team was at a conference tournament with confidence in themselves that a new team would never dare to have. 

It was early in the morning when Hinata and the team walked onto the Seijou grounds, a little chilly for October if you asked Hinata. Everybody was wrapped in sweatshirts and sweatpants so he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. Tanaka was wearing an especially heavy hat to keep his head warm while Suga was wearing a scarf just to be cautious. As a team, they walked over to a table where members of the Aoba Johsai team were sitting. They too were huddled in blankets and jackets, suffering in the cold. Daichi signed in the team, and one by one everybody showed their IDs to prove that nobody was sneaking their way into the team roster. After the twelve members signed in, they marched together to create their home base. The familiar sports bags laid on the ground, one by one, creating a temporary home for the day. 

After setting everything down, the team took off their layers and ran around the perimeter of the field. Once the running was completed, the traditional stretches began. The usual pattern of counting off went as it normally did and once that was over, Daichi motioned for everybody to circle around him.

“During our first meeting, I mentioned that we’d probably be playing two or three games. When I signed us in, I was informed that the two other teams that agreed to play couldn’t make it the last second and had to forfeit. So we technically have two wins under our belt. Now, it’d be great winning against Aoba Johsai but I know we have to be realistic! We can win if we put our minds to it but we have to play smart! Remember our practices, our drills, our signals, everything! Listen to Suga calling out lines, and respect the refs. Please, for the love of all things good, respect the refs even if they get you pissed off. I’m looking at you Tanaka and Noya.” The two boys grinned and gave a thumbs up. Daichi wrapped up his speech with a final sentence, “Now let’s go out there and win our first real match!” 

The circle erupted in cheers and everybody on the Karasuno quidditch team felt incredibly pumped up. With everybody screaming with joy and slapping each other on the back, Asahi instantly brought them back to silence.

“Wait, who’s going to play seeker?”

How could the whole team forget about the seeker? Did they even have a yellow headband? None of the freshmen have even been trained to be seeker. Easily Narita or Kinoshita could easily play, but there were not Daichi’s first choice. The team looked around at each other in hopes to find an answer.

“I’ll do it.” 

Everybody whipped around to see the owner of the voice. It was Yamaguchi.

“I mean, I don’t have a headband but my dog constantly gets out and I’m used to running after fast things and I can take a hit. I might stumble a little bit and I’m not our strongest player, but let me… let me prove my worth.”

No matter what happened today, Yamaguchi was the MVP of the game. Suga even made a mental note to make him an award during their annual end of the year party.

Thankfully, Kiyoko, that perfect manager had an extra headband in every color incase somebody had a headband themed emergency. She quietly handed the yellow headband to the first year and he shakily nodded a thank you. The fear was clearly starting to kick in. He wanted to make the team proud.

Within the half an hour before their game, all of the senior members frantically taught Yamaguchi how to play seeker all while pointing out the seekers during the current game that was being played in the distance. When the seniors and Yamaguchi paused their lesson to watch the snitch and seekers, Yamaguchi saw the catch right before his eyes. He knew what he had to do, it was time to prove that he was a valuable member to the team.

Their starting line up was Asahi as keeper, Noya and Tanaka as beaters, Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukkishima as chasers, and finally, Yamaguchi as seeker. Like so many times before, the team kneeled into the dirt and had their brooms at the ready. The Seijou team walked on the field close after the Karasuno players. Their jerseys were white and a light blue and had “Aoba Johsai” on the front. All Hinata could think was _But won’t they get dirty with those white jerseys?_

Mirroring Hinata and the rest of the team, the white clad team got into their starting positions. A referee walked onto the field and stood in the middle of the balls. Everybody instantly got quiet.

“Crows, are you ready,” the referee asked. The answer was just a scream of excited college students.

“Seijou, are you ready?” Another affirmative was heard, this time from the opposite side of the field.

“On my call. Ready? Brooms up!”

Instantly, on the brooms up, Hinata sprinted forward. Knowing that Tanaka and Nishinoya would have his back, he reached for the quaffle. Meanwhile, as Hianta was sprinting towards Seijou’s hoops, Yamaguchi was utterly and completely confused. Knowing that he did not need to run up with the rest of the team, he just stood by Asahi who stayed back by the hoops. From the sidelines, he heard Suga’s voice, like an angel calling to him.

“Go over by the score keeper and the other seeker.” While giving the directions, Suga pointed towards a student covered in multiple layers sitting behind a score board and a player from Seijou that also had a yellow headband on. His hair was spiked up in a point that vaguely looked like a turnip. Once he walked over there, another person bundled in jackets and scarves came over and shook Yamaguchi’s hand. Before a word could be said, a whistle blew signifying a team just scored. Luckily enough, that score belonged to the Crows and Hinata was responsible for it.

“I’ll get this over with quick,” the second volunteer said. “I’m guessing this is your first game, I’ll count off when you have two minutes left, one minute, and then count down from ten seconds. Sound good?” both of the players nodded their head in agreement. The time keeper grinned and shuffled back by the scorekeeper.

“Kindaichi Yuutarou,” the other seeker said, holding out his hand to shake. Yamaguchi slowly took it and answered with his own name.

“Good luck.”

 

Back on the field, it was madness. Bludgers were flying at speeds that could leave a bruise and nobody could hold on to the quaffle. As soon as Seijou picked up the quaffle after Hinata scored, their player with the number one on his back scored over Asahi using a smartly placed spin attack. What amazed Hinata about the Seijou team was that they never actually landed or took a hit. The Crows utilized the full contact aspect of the sport, like many other teams, but it looks like the Aoba Johsai players were not interested. That’s probably why they were able to have white jerseys; they never fell. It was frustrating because hitting people did make getting the ball easier. They just had to play smart, use beater control when they had two out of the three bludgers and use sneak attacks to their advantage.

Around him, Hinata could see that the team was starting to get tired. Suga tried his best to switch out the players, but this was a rough game. Even though the game was only ten minutes in, the score was 50-70, with Seijou in the lead. He had no idea how the hell the team was going to hold out for another seven minutes and then however much longer it took for somebody to catch the snitch. The practice matches during practice was nothing like this.

As the time ticked on, Kageyama got more and more frustrated. It was written all over his face and he was getting sloppy. As he ran up the field, a beater came straight at him, coming for blood. Looking for an opening, Kageyama spotted Hinata right behind the smallest hoop, waiting to be passed to. Their eyes met and the ball left the dark haired chaser’s hand. Hinata was stunned that Kageyama actually passed him the ball. Quickly recovering, Hinata snatched the ball mid air and then lightly threw it through the hoop. He sprinted forward towards his team’s hoops as soon as the whistle blew signifying a clear goal. He could barely hear the whistle over the roar of his team.

Kageyama actually did it. He actually passed a ball and didn’t do a hero play. The quidditch gods were smiling down at them. May, just maybe he was finally beginning to become a team player. It was best not to get carried away though.

The game continued on with everybody dealing with a roller coaster of emotions. When the seekers were sent after the snitch, the score was 60-80. Seijou was still winning. For some reason the Crows could not close the score gap as hard as they tried.

Yamaguchi frantically ran after the person dressed head to toe in gold with a sock Velcro’d to his shorts. No matter how often he grabbed at the sock, the snitch was always one step ahead of him. Every time a groan of frustration escaped the freshman, the snitch would smile. Beside him, Kindaichi was also getting extremely frustrated. Taking turns getting beat, and running back and forth from their hoops and back to the snitch, both seekers wondered why the hell they joined this sport in the first place. After Yamaguchi got beat for about the seventh time, a plan formulated as he was running up to the hoops. Silently tapping the hoops and then making eye contact with Daichi, he nodded to his captain showing that this was the minute he was going to end the game. 

With all of his energy, Yamaguchi sprinted forward, and then slid on to his knees and snatched at the sock. Kindaichi seeing this all happening, moved his whole body forward, connecting his broom with Yamaguchi’s nose. In the process of the hit, Yamaguchi grabbed the sock through the pain. He stood up instantly, holding the sock up in the air signaling his catch, blood dripping down his face. The referee rushed over to the snitch and asked if it was a clean grab. With a single nod, thirty points was added to Karasuno’s score, thus making the final score 90-80. The team won their first game thanks to Yamaguchi.

The whole team rushed towards him and picked him up in excitement. Realizing that blood may rain down on the rest of the team, they put the startled seeker down and brushed him off. Suga handed him a pack of tissues with a smile once he touched ground.

Both teams lined up and went down the line shaking hands and saying “Good game.” Once that was over, Daichi went to sign a paper verifying the match’s final score and walked back to his still cheering team. He clapped his hands together to gain attention.

“Yamaguchi, I am so incredibly proud of what you did out there. You took real initiative and I hope you continue to be our official seeker! Everybody else, amazing job! Excellent team work, good use of communication, and you did a great job for the first game of the season. Let’s stay for one or two more games before we head back home so we can learn how other teams in our conference plays. Then we take on regionals.”

The team agreed with a positive cheer. The Crows amazing season was only just starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of my sweet baby son Yamaguchi for doing so well.  
> We're finally starting to see some growing up from Kageyama and next chapter I'll be kicking it up a notch!!  
> As per usual, here is a cool link about quidditch. [Enjoy my favorite game of all time ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrpxK43Ns8s) (you can actually see me in the audience in some shots).
> 
> As a reminder, I don't have a beta so if anybody who would be willing to help me out message me on tumblr! I'm countvonroo!!
> 
> Until next time my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> freshman year of college I was addicted to quidditch.  
> sophomore year of college I was addicted to haikyuu!!  
> junior year of college I was addicted to the idea of this au and now here we are.


End file.
